The Cowboy, the Indian and a Showdown
by PurpleSweets13
Summary: No one stands up to Vaughn. He is the king of all kings, the villain to top all villains. But, a native Indian tribe has had enough. They send a certain person to deal with this guy. The Cowboy vs. the Indian in a showdown of the ages!


The Cowboy, the Indian and a Showdown

The doors to the saloon were flung open. Everyone turned but immediatley avoided eye contact when they saw who it was.

The cowboy, Vaughn, stood at the door, glaring at anyone who dared make eye contact. He was the biggest, baddest of all the big and bad that you've ever seen. His hat obsucred his eyes from view and hid his hair. He had one hand over the holster that held his gun. If anyone came near him, that gun would be taken out and a bullet lost. Vaughn was known for his travels. He travelled from village to village, causing mayhem. No one dared say anything. That guy had more authority than any sheriff.

He walked slowly over to then counter. Everyone moved away, not wanting to get on his bad side. He glared at everyone and sat down.

The girl at the counter swallowed her fear, pushed a strand of blonde hair behind hair ear and smiled at him.

"What can I getcha, hun?"

Vaughn glared at her. "Milk," he grumbled. She gave him a smile and walked back towards the drinks. She got out a glass and filled it with fresh milk. Vaughn eyed anyone who was looking at him and they all looked away.

The girl came back and put the glass in front of him. "There ya go! That'll be 20g."

Vaughn took out the gold and put it in front of her. She smiled and took it. "Thanks! Enjoy yar stay." And then she walked away.

Vaughn took hold of the cup and put it to his mouth. He chugged the drink down and slammed the cup on the table. Everyone jumped and he smirked at their reaction. He turned around and walked out.

The village was small. There weren't many people living there. Vaughn examined the place. The town was silent and a single tumble-weed blew across the barren landscape. Vaughn lowered his hat and started to walk towards his black horse.

...

Chelsea hid in the shadows, watching him from afar. Her bow was in her hand, arrow ready to be fired. This cowboy had been giving her tribe a lot of trouble. Shea had wanted to take this task but he was all brawn and no brain. Chelsea knew it would take someone cunning to take care of this guy. Luckily, Wada decided to give her a shot.

Chelsea watched as the cowboy neared his horse. He was getting ready to leave. She held her bow out in front of her and took aim. She pulled back the arrow and gently let go. The arrow danced in the air and hit the cowboy hat. It stuck into a wall behind him and hung there, hat stuck through it.

The cowboy whipped around, looking for the culprit. He gaze landed on Chelsea. His eyes narrowed into a glare. Chelsea smiled and winked at him.

"Got to catch me first, cowboy!"

She ran off, leaving the cowboy stunned momentarily, before he ran after her.

...

Vaughn kept his gaze on the Indian girl as she ran through the village. He took out his gun and pulled the trigger. The bullets flew out of the gun, straight towards the girl. But she jumped, ducked and dodged expertly. She got up and turned to face him, still running.

"Good, but not good enough! Better luck next time!"

Vaughn ran faster than he ever had before. "You little savage! Get back 'ere!"

The girl laughed and held her hands up in the air. She then jumped and caught hold of a piece of wood that was sticking out from a house. She spun around it and let go, landing behind him. He turned around to see her climbing up a house. He took his gun out and fired two more shots at her. She dodged both and jumped up onto the roof. She smirked at him.

"Nice try, cowboy! But the gods are on my side!"

Vaughn glared at her as she jumped from roof to roof. He fired a few more shots her way but everything missed. All he could hear now was his heart beating in his chest and her annoying laugh.

...

Chelsea jumped, avoiding all of the cowboys bullets. She knew that if she didn't show him what she was made of, he wouldn't stop trying to shoot her.

Chelsea jumped off the roof and landed on her feet. She turned to see the cowboy looking at her with shock. Chelsea laughed and winked at him, running off again.

The cowboy ran after her. This guy never got tired. Chelsea took her bow from over her shoulder and took an arrow from her quiver. She got the arrow ready but didn't stop running. She suddenly stopped, shocking the cowboy. He ran faster, as she hoped he would. Then, right when he could have caught her, Chelsea stood on her hands, flipping over his head. Mid-flip, she let go of the arrow and watched as it skinned the cowboy and whipped the holster, with the gun, off of his belt. The cowboy turned and look at her with disbelief.

Chelsea ran away, the cowboy hot on her heels. Chelsea kept running until she met a dead end. The cowboy had caught up and was standing right in front of her. He smirked at her helpless face.

"No where to run now."

...

Vaughn stood in front of the Indian girl, enjoying that look of hopelessness that was spread across her face. The girl looked around and then smirked back at him. Needless to say, he was slightly shocked.

"Don't be to sure, cowboy."

The girl put her hands on the wall and turned to face it. Before Vaughn could react, she started to climb up the wall. She then pushed herself from it an, after a series of flips, she landed behind him. He turned around to see her holding her bow and arrow, aiming at him. Her fingers slipped off of the arrow and it went circling through the air. It hit his glove and pulled him back to the wall. He tried to rip his hand away but the arrow had been shot to strong. The girl walked up to him and gently stroked his cheek.

"Let this be a lesson, cowboy. 1: Don't underestimate a small Indian girl and 2: Don't bother our tribe again. It might end up worse than a hat, a gun and a glove gone."

She tore the arrow from the wall and he fell to the ground, clutching his sore wrist. She smirked at him and ran away. Vaughn stood up quickly and ran after her.

...

Chelsea an towards the cowboy's horse. She could hear his footsteps behind her and she ran faster. She jumped into the air and landed perfectly on the horse's back. She turned to see the cowboy running towards her. She could see his mouth moving and guessed he was screaming a lot of colourful words at her. Chelsea rolled her eyes; Had he not learned his lesson yet?

She took an arrow from her quiver and latched it on to the bow. She aimed it toward the ground in front of him. She fired and it landed right in front of his feet. She waved at him and gave the horse a sharp kick. The horse neighed and began running. Chelsea grabbed hold of it's ears and rode off, far away from the village. She laughed as she remembered the cowoboy's face. That cowboy...

...

Vaughn grolwed as the Indian girl rode off on his horse. He watched as she turned and waved to him, before taking the horse's ears and riding towards her tribe. He picked up the arrow she had shot at him and snapped it in half, angerly muttering at her. That Indian...

...

The blond sheriff watched in amusment at the showdown that had happened. That was the first time someone had ever stood up to that cowboy. He hoped it wasn't the last. He watched as the Indian girl rode off on the cowboy's horse, waving playfully to him. He laughed silently as the cowboy picked up the arrow and snapped it in half, muttering curses under his breath. That truly was a showdown of the ages.

A cowboy and an Indian. Their fate was to meet through war. Their fate would forever be to meet in war. And you can bet that the cowboy would meet the Indian in a fight once more.

**Heya! This was just a weird one-shot I came up with while listening to Twilight Princess's 'Hidden Village'. It's just a one-shot. There will be no more chapters. Anyways, review and Peace :)**


End file.
